Breathless
by GondorianRose5647
Summary: Oneshot. OC/Legolas Lots and lots of FLUFF! Takes place at Rivendell.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Oooh fluffiness for our favorite couple! :)**

**Disclaimer: I do not own LOTRs, I DO own Ari.**

It was that night that life showed him true beauty. The world was at peace, moonbeams highlighted her every move. She had taken his breath away from the start. No she-elf could compare to the radiance of this fine creature. He had been bewitched, heart and soul for her. Love is what the mortals called it, and several elves did. _Love_. Was that the feeling in his chest where his heart seemed to stop when she graced the room with her warm and cheerful presence? Yet something lurked behind her smile that Legolas could not see, even though he tried. Should he approach her? Should he talk to her? Questions ran endlessly through his mind.

Her chestnut curls draped her shoulders and was done in elvish style, no doubt the work of Arwen and the other she-elves. Little daisies were intertwined in her curls, and in her soft delicate fingers she played with a bigger daisy on a stem. He wanted to kiss her, to hold her in his arms for all eternity. And all he knew about her was her name, Arianna. His feet moved for him and he began taking light steps to her, not making a sound. He was almost to her when she turned smiling at him, "You are the one called by Legolas correct?" she asked with her light and cheerful tone. Legolas nodded and smiled at her.

"And your name my lady would be Arianna?" he asked taking her hand in his and pressing his lips to it. Ari smiled bigger and nodded ever so slightly before turning back to the terrace view. Legolas moved beside her, placing his hands on the railing.

"It is beautiful tonight," Ari commented. Legolas looked over at her.

"Not as beautiful as you my lady, if I may be so bold." Ari cast him a shy smile.

"You may," she said softly. Legolas sighed and forced himself to look away from the glowing woman beside him. A chill breeze blew through the elven city making Ari wrap her arms around herself.

"Are you cold?" he asked her. Ari smiled up at him and shrugged.

"I love the cold. I am chilled a tad but I'll live." Legolas nodded and turned back to the view of the city, which was aglow in the dark of the night. Ari exhaled and her breath fogged, she grinned, enchanted by the beauty of nature.

Legolas watched her with amusement, no one he had ever met before had this effect on him. She seemed so calm and young. He surpassed her age in many hundred years.

After a time Ari knew the night grew late, but strangely she couldn't bring herself to say goodnight to Legolas, nor leave him. She felt drawn to him unlike any other man that had been in her life. Could she be attracted to him? Or dare she think it in love with him? A blush rose to her, already rosy, cheeks. Ari hoped he would mistake this for the chill air nipping at their faces.

Legolas stole a glance at the creature next to him again, she suddenly appeared nervous about something. She turned to him, shivering slightly.

"I-I should retire. The night grows late. I-," Ari began. Their faces were close, close enough to make the hair on the back of Ari's neck stand up. Goosebumps flew up her arms; she couldn't help but stare at his lips and wonder who had once been special to him. Legolas noticed everything and studied her carefully. He shifted his position closer to her.

He was so close Ari could feel his warmth on her. _Kiss me._ She thought. Legolas tilted his head slightly and caressed her cheek with the back of his left hand. Ari closed her eyes at his touch and her lips parted. His hand felt warm against her cold cheek. Legolas lifted her chin and took her lips in his. The magic Ari felt was more than she had ever felt before when conjuring a spell or practicing. The kiss was full of everything she desired, passion, love, and desire. Legolas' right hand crept to her waist and her hand flew up to his jaw line. It didn't take long for the kiss to become infused with more love than either had experienced. It was overwhelming. Ari felt like the oxygen within her had been stolen. _Breathless._ The kiss ended long before they were ready for it to. Ari's lashes fluttered open, looking deep into the elf's brown orbs. They stared at each other for hours it seemed.

"Goodnight," Ari breathed, capturing his lips with hers a final time. Legolas watched her go with dismay. Why did it have to end? As Ari reached the staircase she turned towards him again.

"Thank you," she whispered. He jerked his head towards her, but she was already gone.

**A/N: So what did you all think? I may consider making this a two-shot if I get good feedback. ;)**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: So I was bored…and this came out of my crazy imaginative head. **

**E ****lev' nomer is my elvish for I love you.**

**Co nai e laveros- do you remember**

**ze nas o' Rivendell- that night in Rivendell **

**I'm too lazy to look it up or…yeah. :p**

**Disclaimer, I do not own LOTRs, I do own Ari. :p**

Ari tugged her knees to her chest and stared out the magnificent window of the palace—the palace of Gondor to be specific. The ring had been destroyed merely days before yet something still troubled the young wizard. Her heart refused to forget that forbidden kiss. She took in a deep breath as she wrapped her arms around her legs, resting her head on her knees.

Frodo was still recovering, which meant the Hobbits had no intentions of going anywhere of yet, and Aragorn's coronation was to occur the next week. He had made everyone promise to stay until then.

She was never good at keeping promises. Her spirit longed to be free of the confinement of palace walls. Not that the outside was more pleasant.

And then there was Legolas. Handsome, charming, Legolas. They hadn't spoken much since the destruction of the ring. She had felt quite lonely of late. A big palace could do that to anyone. With a sigh she stood and walked out of her room down to the foyer.

From the foyer Ari could hear Aragorn, Gandalf, Legolas, and Gimli discussing some important matter. She took a deep breath, straightened her dress, and went in. She smiled at them, locking her pain in the back of her mind. The conversation didn't cease at her entering, but rather continued to get deep.

Grinning to herself, she went to the window seat and retrieved a book, which had been lying there.

Legolas broke apart from the conversation and headed to her, smiling. "They have been at it for what feels like hours," he said looking back at Aragorn and Gandalf.

"What do they discuss?" Ari inquired sitting down.

Legolas sat beside her. "Denethor. He enforced harsh taxes and created several laws. They _discuss_ how to rid of any mark he left upon the city."

Ari chuckled and turned her gaze to the window. "There is a reason I refuse to be involved in politics. I leave it to Gandalf on purpose- as much as he tries to keep me informed and advised."

Legolas laughed and Ari looked at him, gasping. "Are you mocking me?" she asked sarcastically.

"Indeed not. I laugh with you, never at you milady," he answered with a raised eyebrow. Ari brought her knees onto the seat. "No need for formalities sir," she said her eyes twinkling playfully. He scooted closer.

"Isn't there?" he teased. The two laughed for a short while.

"How are your injuries?" Legolas asked.

Ari frowned. "They still hurt- but Gandalf claims it to be normal. I never knew a Nazgul's weapons could leave such a mark."

Legolas nodded sadly. "In good time it will disappear."

"Aye," Ari said gazing out the window again.

Legolas watched her- taking in everything. For so long they had resolved to be just friends- but he didn't want to be her friend. He wanted to be her one and only love.

Aragorn and Gandalf both caught sight of the couple and paused their conversation. The love they saw in Legolas' eyes were unmistakable.

Ari grinned as a butterfly came in through the window and landed on her knee. "Why hello," she greeted. She looked up at Legolas grinning from ear to ear. Ari lowered her finger, to silently prod the insect onto it. The butterfly climbed on and Ari raised her finger up to her face. "You are very beautiful," she whispered.

As Legolas watched Ari interact with the butterfly he grinned.

The butterfly flew out the window and Ari giggled. Legolas smiled and reached over with his hand, taking hers in his.

Ari's eyes twinkled as she looked at him, she could see the love there. She always could.

"_E lev' nomer, Ari,_" he whispered in elven tongue.

"_E lev' nomer, Legolas,_" Ari whispered back. "Not here," she added.

Legolas nodded and noticed the man, dwarf, wizard staring at them for the first time. Ari did too.

Since there was no use in hiding it now, Legolas took Ari's hand and led her out of the room.

"Where are you taking me?" Ari asked with a slight giggle.

"Somewhere we will be _alone_," he said smiling. He pulled her into a small study and kissed her. Ari felt the oxygen leave her again and she smiled. Legolas pulled away and stroked her hair.

"_Co nai_ _e laveros,_" he asked, "z_e_ _nas o' Rivendell?_"

Ari nodded and kissed him again, when they broke apart she said, "I remember it as if it were yesterday."

Legolas smiled and kissed her again.

**A/N: Review? :D**


End file.
